Keep that hair short
by Alone in the blight
Summary: After all, all must come to an end. *End Spoilers*


**A/N: I cried …. And I will probably cry again if I played the end once more. I really don't know why I am writing this. They say the words can truly enter the mind when it comes from the heart…**

**Dedication: to my friend, Nex tharanak, I present you this gift as token of my gratitude.**

** . . .**

_Clemi had finally seen her parents._

Those arms that held her as a baby are now rotten to the bone. All the hope faded when their deadly gaze were fixed upon their little girl. Clementine had seen so much death… so much misery and dismay, but her very own parents…

"W-we need to get going-"urged the pale lee before losing his conscious and ultimately dropping on the blood-tainted street. The poor little soul kept trying to wake him up… in vain that is.

When the smell failed, the noise from the duo attracted the walkers. They crept towards her with flesh lust in their eyes. Clemi gathered what wits she had and barely pushed lee into a half-closed jewelry store. In a blink of an eye, she closed the sturdy gate. The air settled as well as lee, her petit heart was pondering, her delicate finger were shaking.

"LEE! LEE! PLEASE WAKE UP!" squirmed the girl of nine until Lee's stoned-like eye cracked wide open. He was a bit surprised if not proud of Clemi. "Good job Clemi, now let's get- arrrgh!" his strength failed him once again _for real_ this time.

_This is it._

Shaken, clementine helped lee to lean on the wall. His words were almost whispers "Clemi, I-I have something to show." The vile bite mark drowned her in fear "NO no no n-no no! This…. I … this can't be true! Right lee? Right?!"

"N-no, sweet pea, this is the end of the line for m-"

"BUT YOU PROMISED!" Tears burst like a raging waterfall, all she cared for are lost; she couldn't bear anymore.

"That doesn't matter now-"a blooded cough seized him "you must get to safety, omid and crista are looking for you. Once you are outta here, find them; they couldn't have gone that far." The world is but a figureless shadow to lee; he was barely able to recognize Clemi. She on the other hand protested "I closed our way out! What am I supposed to do?!"

"Just follow my lead…."

.

The droplets of blood dripping from the baseball bat sounded strange to lee; his current mind was in no shape to comprehend anything correctly, he figured out that he had minutes if not seconds before reanimation…

"Get … the cuff over here…. And….and tie me up…"

"B-but I don't want to-"

"WE... have no t…time!" clemi did what she was asked for in great despite. Her mind and heart were in a great conflict.

"Good…. Now you know…. What y..You have to …do…" his sullen eyes were sinking in his pale skin. Clemi held the gun in the same way when lee taught her. In these mere moments, memories flooded in her mind…. She remembered the countless times where lee was her savior… she remembered lee promising her to venture in the city of the dead in this dying quest to find her parents … but the most clinging moments in her minds were those where she laughed in this dark times like the salt lick occasion or lee asking for the pink chalk. And now she opened her eyes to see the exact man pleading for a merciful kill in such a weakened state.

"….and C-clem…"

"Y-yes?"

"_**Keep that hair short**_… "

_BANG_

_ . . ._

_Every story has an end…._

_The deed is done; lee who was her guardian angel is nothing but a lifeless corpse among millions. And clemi is alone once more. A part of her wished to stay in the treehouse … at least she won't get hurt. A moment of truth possessed her mind; she asked herself: why the struggle? With or without the walkers she will die someday, those walking abomination would just hasten the process. There is no escape, there is no getaway. So why bother?_

_The girl at the hotel knew that…. The dead couple foresaw this fact as well. Clinging to a stupid belief such as faith or hope is absolutely obsolete in this dying world. If so why the boy in the attic did met such a miserable fate… why did kat shot herself then? She was a wise one and religious to some extent and yet she committed suicide… she knew that hope died with the revival of the dead._

_One conclusion was at hand…. No more pain, no more struggle…nothing._

"_**I-I am sorry lee…"**_


End file.
